


....and they were roommates

by daegusoftboys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: FLUFF with a dash of angst i guess, I'm really bad at tagging, M/M, happy birthday to my fave seokhoon hoe, roommates au, seokhoon with a side of mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegusoftboys/pseuds/daegusoftboys
Summary: Jihoon isn't ready to deal with his feelings for Seokmin just yet. And sharing an apartment with him doesn't make things easier.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	....and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY GIRL, kaz. This is really just plain self-indulgence but it's the only present I can get u this year so here's some fluffy seokhoon for u hoe.

"You look really good in my sweater." 

Jihoon nearly drops his coffee mug. He gently places it on the table with a soft thud, his cheeks flushed a gentle pink as he turns to watch Seokmin rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Oversized suits you," he continues and walks around Jihoon to grab a mug of his own, unaware of how bashful his words leave the other boy. 

The hem of Seokmin's shirt rises as he reaches for the top shelf, exposing some of his abdomen in the process, and suddenly Jihoon finds himself too close for comfort. Mumbling a quick _thank you_ , he averts his gaze and starts to make his way out of the kitchen. 

"Jihoooon," Seokmin whines, not even looking up from pouring cereal into a bowl, "Don't go. Come have breakfast with me." 

There's a moment of silence, Jihoon's heart thumping in his chest as he stands in the doorway, his back still facing a now loudly chewing Seokmin. He worries at his lip, thinking of a way to get out of the little breakfast rendez-vous his roommate is suggesting. 

Because it's not that he doesn't like Seokmin. Quite the opposite, actually. He may like him a little too much. 

At first, he hadn't really minded. He hadn't minded that Seokmin, who had no concept of personal space, brushed up against his arm while they did the dishes. He hadn't minded that he liked to play with Jihoon's hands while watching tv. He hadn't minded when Seokmin crashed his entire body into him as he laughed, tears streaming down his face and hands gripping his thigh recalling a particularly funny thing that happened at work. Heck, he hadn't even minded that much when Seokmin gently pressed a kiss behind his ear on his way out to baseball practise. 

It took him one particular evening, laying down in Seokmin's lap—watching him as he gave Jihoon the sixth rendition of his favourite comedy skit, to realise that maybe he wouldn't mind if Seokmin kissed him more often. And it scared the living crap out of him. 

"I can't, I have to—"

"Have to what?" Seokmin echoes, still munching on coco puffs. "I know for a fact that your schedule is empty today," he adds, reinforcing his claim with a nod to their shared wall calendar. 

"I-I have to shower." 

Jihoon cringes at how obvious a lie that is, fully aware that his hair is still wet from the shower he took only half an hour ago. 

He wills himself to smile, and a quick look over his shoulder tells him Seokmin sees right through it. Brows furrowed and head slightly cocked to the left, he hums an unspoken question. The bowl is soon discarded and before Jihoon realises what's happening, Seokmin has closed the space between them. His arms snake around his waist, his chin propped up on Jihoon's shoulder.

"Why are you being weird?" 

"I'm not!" Jihoon stammers, Seokmin's breath hot on his cheek. If bolting out of the room without an explanation wouldn't make him more suspicious, he'd know what to do. But he doesn't, and he just prays to whatever deity is willing to listen that Seokmin doesn't hear his heart hammering against his chest. "I actually already have a breakfast date with Mingyu," he lies again, now turning to meet Seokmin's eyes (but mainly to release himself from his warm embrace). "And I don't want to be late." 

At this, Seokmin pouts. "You're going on a date?" 

Jihoon wants to kick himself. 

"Not a _date_ date," he corrects, swirling his mug before taking a last swig of coffee. "Just, you know, catching up with an old friend." 

"Mingyu is _my_ friend, you met him three months ago," Seokmin deadpans, but there's a sparkle in his eyes that Jihoon can't quite place. There's another moment of silence and Seokmin's smile only grows bigger. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"It's not a date." 

"Whatever you say, big shot." Seokmin pats him on the shoulder before resuming to stuff his mouth full of cereal, his eyes never leaving a stunned Jihoon still standing in the doorway. 

"It's not—," Jihoon whispers as his chest constricts, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as Seokmin continues to tease at the prospect of his roommate meeting another guy. Of course Seokmin didn't love him. Not in the romantic sense, at least. He'd been crazy to think that maybe, just maybe, his lingering touches meant something more. That the way Seokmin blushed when Jihoon caught him staring again meant something more. That every time he found Seokmin asleep on the sofa after a late meeting, even though he swore he wasn't waiting for Jihoon to come home, _meant something more_. Oh, what a fool he was for even entertaining the thought. 

It must've been written all over his face, too, because Seokmin has stilled again, eyeing him up and down.

"Bro, are you okay? You look a bit pale." Jihoon can only manage a nod. 

"Are you sure?" Seokmin sounds genuinely worried now, edging closer again. He tentatively puts his palm against Jihoon's forehead, looking for any signs of a fever. Jihoon's flight response kicks in, swatting Seokmin's hand away and recoiling from his touch. 

"I'm fine." It sounds sharper than he intended. "And it's not a date." 

Seokmin smiles, all traces of the previous teasing vanished. He reaches for Jihoon's waist again, pulling him closer. The latter puts up a faint struggle, a snarl curling on his lips. But resisting is futile, because Jihoon is too soft for the younger boy and ends up giving in, drawing in a deep breath before finally locking eyes. Seokmin smells like coffee and hazelnut, he notes, deciding that he likes that about him. 

"I'm glad it's not a date," Seokmin says as he leans in to press their foreheads together. "Because to be honest, I don't think I'm willing to share you with anyone else." 

Jihoon's heart is beating so fast he thinks he might faint. 

"W-what?" It's barely a whisper. 

"What I mean, Lee Jihoon, is that I think you're pretty neat and that _I_ would love to take you on a date." Seokmin retreats just enough to look at him. "If you let me." 

"Yes." The word slips past his lips before he can think. But Seokmin's smile is so mesmerizing and his scent so intoxicating that he feels himself leaning back into him, craving more. 

When Seokmin realises that's all he's going to get as a response, he laughs. 

"Great!" he says, pressing a kiss to Jihoon's temple. "I'll pick you up at 7. Be ready."

"I live here." 

"Even better! Saves me the awkward moment of asking you to come home with me after," to which Seokmin adds a playful wink. 

Jihoon can only hope Seokmin doesn't notice how flustered he is. 


End file.
